villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hakkar the Soulflayer
Hakkar the Soulflayer is a malevolent god of the Troll Pantheon. Hakkar is the god of the Gurubashi Empire, an ancient and evil Troll empire. Hakkar is the master of the city of Zul'Gurub and is fed sacrifices daily. Hakkar was a boss in the online game World of Warcraft. Introduced in patch 1.7, Hakkar was the final boss of the dungeon Zul'Gurub. He later returned in patch 4.1, along with the fallen Gurubashi. Hakkar serves as a supporting antagonist in Classic World of Warcraft ''and ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Ancient Times After the world of Azeroth was torn apart by the Great Sundering, the Gurubashi Empire was desperate for aid. They called out to the Troll Pantheon, the gods of the trolls, for assistance in these dark times. Hakkar, the darkest and most evil of the Troll gods, heard their call for help. He helped them rebuild their empire and even helped them spread their empire through the jungles of Stranglethorn and some islands of the South Seas. Hakkar, however, wanted to be rewarded for his efforts to help his followers. He demanded that the trolls hold sacrifices to him on a daily basis. His goal was to gain access to the mortal world and devour all life. Eventually, the Gurubashi learned of these plans and betrayed him. A war began between the rebel trolls and Hakkar's loyal servants- the Atal'ai. Just as all hope seemed lost, the rebels defeated Hakkar's forces and banished his avatar. After these events, the remaining Atal'ai were exiled to the swamps in the north. The Atal'ai did not give up, though. They built a temple in the swamps dedicated to Hakkar - the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Events at the Temple of Atal'Hakkar At the temple, Hakkar's minions worked to summon their god back to the mortal world. The dragon, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and used her powers of nature to smash the temple below the marsh, and deployed her dragon servants to guard the temple. The Atal'ai were resilient, however, and continued their work in the temple. A few thousand years later, the Atal'ai spiritual leader, Jammal'an, had what he called a prophecy. He believed that if the Atal'ai summoned Hakkar, he would grant them with immortality. The heroes of Azeroth learned of Jammal'an's plans, and five brave adventurers assaulted the temple and killed Jammal'an. The heroes then prematurely summoned Hakkar. Hakkar, in such a weakened state, was unable to defeat the heroes and was once again defeated. Hakkar wouldn't go down this easily, though... Zul'Gurub Following Jammal'an's death, the Atal'ai gained a new leader, a troll named Jin'do the Hexxer. Jin'do and the five high priests of the Atal'ai worked to resurrect their god within the ruined city. Their plans did not go unnoticed, however, and the trolls of the Zandalari tribe planed to stop Jin'do's work. The Zandalari enlisted the aid of the adventurers of Azeroth to help them crush the Gurubashi. It was too late, however, and Hakkar was summoned to Azeroth at full power. Hakkar made his home in Zul'Gurub to plot Azeroth's end. Meanwhile, the adventurers planned an assault on Zul'Gurub. They made the proper preparations and attacked the troll city. One by one, the adventurers killed Hakkar's high priests. Hakkar's strength was linked to the priests, however, and with each defeated priest his power diminished. Hakkar's most powerful servants, Jin'do and Mandokir, were killed in this process. Eventually the heroes stormed Hakkar's temple and engaged in battle. Hakkar was defeated and seemingly killed. Betrayal This was proven false, however, when Jin'do spirit resurrected Mandokir and one of the high priests, Venoxis. Meanwhile, the Zandalari began following a mysterious prophet known only as Zul. The fallen Amani Emptire, too, gained a new leader- Daakara. Zul, Daakara, and Jin'do formed an alliance in an attempt to re-summon Hakkar. Jin'do got to work with the ritual and, instead of worshiping the Blood God, betrayed Hakkar and began draining the god's power. The fourth major troll tribe, the Darkspear, learned of this and called for the help of the heroes once more. Lead by Darkspear Chief Vol'jin, the heroes attacked Zul'Gurub once again. The heroes slew Jin'do's minions and reached Hakkar's temple. The heroes and Jin'do engaged in battle, with Hakkar watching. The heroes freed Hakkar from his bonds and, with his devastating power, killed Jin'do. Hakkar, thankful that he was free from the traitor, agreed to spare Azeroth and return to his realm... for now. Trivia *Hakkar's introduction led to the infamous Corrupted Blood incident of September 2005. During Hakkar's boss battle, he would cast a debuff spell called "Corrupted Blood", which saps away the player's life bar until they either cured it or died. Hunter pets could also be infected by the spell, and should they be released outside of the Zul'Gurub dungeon uncured from the disease, they would spread the Corrupted Blood to every other player they came in contact with, resulting in every server to experience a "plague". This was fixed in the next patch, preventing pets to be infected or Corrupted Blood to spread outside of the Zul'Gurub area. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil